The Game Which Kisedai Play
by Lieutenant Colonel n Demogor
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai bermain game? Dunia kiamat. Mengapa? Memang jenis game apa yang mereka mainkan? Absurd? Alay? Gaje? Mungkin. Mari kita lihat makhluk warna warni ini bermain game yang tidak pernah mereka mainkan sebelumnya. Bad Summary/Humor garing/Opening Question and Request now!/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 : A Game?

**Disclaimer **: Kuroko no basuke BUKAN punya daku ya~~

**Warning! **: Yaoi, pairing belum nentu, gaje, abal-abal, alay, absurd, OOC(maybe?), Typo(?), bikin mata panas, bikin kejang-kejang, dan sebangsanya.

**Note** : don't like don't read.

Kise : Ahominecchi!

Aomine : *Snore*

Kise : Bangun BAkahominecchi! *tendang-tendang muka Aomine*

Aomine : *Mimisan karena ditendang mulu* Hmmm... *Snore*

Midorima : *Sweatdrop* Aku terkejut dia ga bangun-bangun meski udah di tendang-tendang gitu, bukannya aku peduli-nodayo. *naikin kacamata yang melorot*

(Author : *teriak dari langit ke 7(?)* Dasar tsundere akut kau Mido-kun. Tapi aku setuju denganmu.)

Midorima : Siapa kau? Aku ga tsundere -nodayo!

(Author : Daku Author FF ini. *pasang muka -_-*)

Murasakibara : *Nyam* yang aku tau *Nyam* orang-orang yang bisa bangunin Mine-chin *Nyam* cuman Sa-chin atau Aka-chin *Nyam*.

Kuroko : *Ngedadak muncul* kalau begitu biar kucoba membangunkannya.

Midorima : ..! *kacamata retak*

Murasakibara : ! *Keselek Maibouu*

Kise : GYAAA! *teriak kayak cewek kecopet**Langsung jatuh dengan oh-sangat-tidak-elitnya*

Kuroko : Aomine-kun, kalau ga bangun nanti Momoi-san bakal bakar koleksi majalahmu.

Aomine : *ngedadak bangun* TIDAAAAK! GA BAKALAN AKU BIARIN MAJALAH MAI-CHAN KESAYANGANKU DI BAKA- OUCH! *di Ignitepass Kuroko*

Kuroko : Kau terlalu berisik Aomine-kun. *facepalm*

Aomine : T-Tetsu, teme..!

(Author : Ano...)

Kuroko : Ah domo Author-san.

(Author : Domo Kuro-kun. Selamatin teman kau tuh nanti mati.)

Aomine : Ukh... Tadi juga aku udah mau mati gara-gara Tetsu, thor.

(Author : Daku ga peduli kau hidup atau mati Aho-kun. *Bored Face*)

Aomine : Author Bast*rd! Kurang aj- GAAHHH! *Di Ignitepass Kai Kuroko*

Kuroko : Jaga ucapanmu. Yang kurang ajar itu kau Aomine-kun.

Aomine : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *Terlempar ke segitiga bertua(?)*

(Author : *sweatdrop* Kuro-kun..)

Kuroko : Kenapa Author-san?

(Author : Daripada kau mentingin Aho-kun (Aomine : OI!), mending kau selametin teman-temanmu yang lagi pada sekarat tuh *nunjuk ke belakang kuroko*)

Kuroko : *Nengok kebelakang*

Baiklah permisa sekalian! Inilah situasi makhluk kuning, hijau, dan ungu yang amat-sangat-tragis-nan-absurd-yang-tidak-akan-mungkin-terjadi-meski-saat-ini-terjadi-di-abad-ini! (Author mulai Gaje)

Kuroko : Naratormu terlalu alay Author-san.

(Author : *Mundung di pojokan*)

Midorima : ... *membatu*

Murasakibara : UGHHH! *mukul-mukul lehernya sendiri*

Kise : ... *tergeletak di tanah dengan digenangi darahnya sendiri yang muncul dari kepalanya*

Kuroko : *Sweatdrop*

Akashi : *muncul entah darimana* ..?!

Kuroko : Ah. Domo Akashi-kun *bow*

Akashi : Tetsuya, kenapa mereka?

(Author : Biar aku jelaskan)

Akashi : Siapa kau? *ngleiat ke langit-langit*

Kuroko : Dia Author yang bikin FF gaje ini akashi-kun

(Author : omonganmu nge-JLEB banget Kuro-kun *mundung*)

Kuroko : dariapa mundung mulu, lebih baik kau jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi pada mereka Author-san *facepalm*

(Author : ... kau terlalu straight Kuro-kun)

Kuroko : Terima kasih

Akashi : Udah cepet cerita langsung thor *Snip snip*

(Author : *Gulp*..I-iya.. B-baiklah... *Ehem* Pas Kuro-kun ngedadak muncul, Kacamata Midori-kun langsung retak dan orangnya sendiri langsung jadi batu, Murasaki-kun langsung mukul-mukul lehernya sendiri gara-gara keselek maibou, kalo Ki-kun dia ga sengaja kepukul tangannya Murasaki-kun dan alhasil jadi kayak gitu sekarang.)

Kuroko : Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka *pasang muka tembok*

(Author : YAELAH MASA GA TAU SIH?! MEREKA KAYAK GITU GARA-GARA KAMU SENDIRI MUNCUL NGEDADAK KAYAK SETAN TERUS BIKIN MEREKA KAGET BUKAN MAIN B*GO! PEKA DONG PEKAAA~!)

Kuroko : Oh begitu ya.

Akashi : Tetsuya...

Kuroko : Hai?

Akashi : Kerja yang bagus. Tetap pertahankan. *Ngangkat jempol*

Kuroko : Eh? Aku ga tau maksud Akashi-kun, tapi terima kasih?

(Author : Hah~ *pasang muka males*)

Kuroko : Oh iya, yang memanggil kita berkumpul disini Author-san ya?

(Author : Iye *muka males*)

Akashi : Jadi kau orang yang memanggilku saat aku sedang sibuknya ya thor~? *smirk*

(Author : *Masih pake muka males* Iye iye daku yang manggil Aka-kun. daku manggil kalian ber'enam karna daku pingin kalian memainkan sebuah game)

Aka &amp; Kuro : Game?

(Author : Iye. Game ini ada tahapnya dan tiap tahap itu jenis dan peraturannya macem-macem. Terus udah pasti di tiap tahap ini juga bakal ada hadiah buat pemenang and hukuman bagi yang kalah.)

Akashi : Apa hadiah buat pemenangnya?

(Author : Tiap satu tahap game akan daku kabulkan satu permohonan APAPUN bagi pemenangnya TANPA KECUALI.)

Kuroko : Kalo hukuman buat yang kalah?

(Author : Itu tergantung tiap tahap and peraturan gamenya. *smirk* gimana?)

Akashi : Hm~ Interesting.

(Author : Sok inggris lo)

Akashi : Ngajak berantem ya thor? *snip snip*

Kuroko : Daripada kalian berantem, mending kita sekarang selametin Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun dan Kise-kun dulu.

Akashi : Aku udah manggil ambulan.

Aomine : *Udah balik lagi dari segitiga bertua(?)*

(Author : selamat datang kembali Ao-kun)

Aomine : Tetsu teme... Awas kau nanti.. Ugh.. Kenapa mukaku sakit ya? Padahal Tetsu nyerangnya ke perut aja..?

Midorima : *Sigh* Itu salahmu sendiri -nodayo.

Murasakibara : Tadi habis ditendang-tendang Kise-chin.

Kise : Habisnya ga bangun-bangun mulu -ssu!.

(Author : Udah pada sembuh toh?)

Aomine : Kise teme! Gara-gara lo muka gue ancur nih!

Murasakibara : Are? Bukannya muka Mine-chin udah ancur ya?

All min Mura, Ao : Pfft...

Aomine : ...

Kise : HAHAHA! Nice Murasakibaracchi!

Murasakibara : Mine-chin baik-baik aja kan? Muka Mine-chin kan emang udah ancur,

Kise : Item,

Midorima : Ga elit,

Akashi : Ga mutu,

Kuroko : Dakian,

(Author : Hidup lagi.)

Aomine : ... Kalian...! MUKA GUE TUH ELIT, BERMUTU, GANTENG TAUK! THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAT MY HANDSOME FACE IS ME!

All min Ao : Kalo di translate jadinya "The only one who can beat my Dakian face is me"

Aomine : AVARQCEOFKFJ! KALIAN TEME! *lempar bola ke segala arah*

All min Ao : *Ngehindar*

(Author : Hah~ jadi ga nyambung mulu ni cerita... Aka-kun, Kuro-kun nanti jelasain mereka ber'empat soal tadi ya. Oh iya kasih tau juga temen-temen di sekolah kalian juga. Nanti mereka bakal jadi penonton game ini! *teriak sambil ngehindar bola*)

Akashi : Mau kemana lu thor? Beraninya merintahin gue ya~? *teriak sambil ngehindar bola*

(Author : Emangnya lu raja apa? Masa Daku mesti takut sama makhluk cebol merah kayak lo sih? Euuhhh... *Alay MODE : ON*)

Akashi : K*mfr*t lu thor! Sini loe! Gue cincang juga muka loe! *ngeluarin gunting titan(?)*

(Author : Wogah! Daripada daku buang-buang waktu sama mahkluk cebol setan merah mending daku baca FF lain. Ja, adieu~~ *Ngibrit*

Akashi : WTF! SINI LOE AUTHOR G*BLEK! *Ngejar Author*

Kise : Jadi sekarang kita mesti ngapain -ssu? *Ngehindarin bola*

Kuroko : Tutup sajalah nanti kuberitahu detailnya. *Ngehindarin bola*

Murasakibara : *Nyam* To be continue *masih ngehindarin bola*

Midorima : Please Favorite, Follow, dan Review this absurd FF -Nodayo. *masih ngehindarin bola*

Kise : Nasihat, komentar, dan berbagai masukan akan kami terima-ssu! *masih ngehindarin bola*

Kuroko : See you again. *masih ngehindarin bola*

Aomine : UWOOOOOO! *masih lempar bola ke segala arah*


	2. Chapter 2 : Round 1, Start!

Kuroko : Aku terkejut.

Midorima : Tapi mukamu tidak menunjukannya -nodayo.

Kuroko : Salahkan Fujimaki-san yang membuat mukaku kayak tembok begini (Fujimaki : Oi!).

Midorima : *pasang emot -_-* Lupakan yang tadi. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu terkejut Kuroko? Bukannya aku peduli -nodayo.

Kuroko : Aku terkejut ternyata FF Author-san yang Absurd ini dapet review juga walau cuman 4.

Kise : (Mind : Kasian Authorcchi kalo ngedenger kata-kata Kurokocchi yang kelewat nge-JLEB pake bingit) *sweatdrop* Tapi terima kasih ya buat para reviewers yang sudah me'review FF ini -ssu! *Aura bling-bling*

Aomine : *baca review* APAAN INI! GUE GA SUDI DI ANIAYA MULU! TAUK DAH! GUE MAU PULANG~! *siap-siap ngibrit*

Kuroko : MURASAKIBARA-KUN JANGAN BIARIN AOMINE-KUN KABUR! KALO ENGGA AKAN KUSURUH HIMURO-KUN MENYITA CEMILANMU SELAMA 1 BULAN! *ngedadak ngancem*

Murasakibara : ! *Ngejar Aomine*

Midorima : Ini kacamataku yang rusak atau muncul Akashi ke-2 atau Kuroko emang berubah jadi Akashi -nodayo? *periksa kacamata*

Kise : Sa-Saa... mending sekarang kita buka dulu deh.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke BUKAN punya Authorcchi -ssu!

Warning! : Yaoi, pairing belum nentu, gaje, abal-abal, alay, absurd, OOC(maybe?), Typo(?), bikin mata panas, bikin kejang-kejang, dan sebangsanya -nodayo.

Note : Ini hanyalah Fic humor gaje yang dibuat-buat dari khayalannya Author-san. So, don't like don't read.

++++++Round 1 : Angkot Keliling+++++

Midorima : Bicara soal akashi, orangnya sendiri kemana?

Kuroko : Akashi-kun masih nyari-nyari Author-san.

Kise : Masih dikejar-kejar juga -ssu? *sweatdrop*

Akashi : *Dateng ga di undang**nyeret-nyeret karung gede* Engga. Udah selesai.

Kise : HUWAA! A-Akashicchi?! Ba-bawa apan tuh?

Akashi : Hm? Cuman bawa makhluk nyebelin ini *Lempar karung ke tanah*

Karung : GAAHHH! Sakit b*go!

Midorima : Karungnya bisa ngomong -nodayo?!

Karung : Gue bukan karung! Gue author! *teriak di dalem karung*

Kuroko : Author-san semuanya udah ngumpul nih. Sekarang mau main game apa? *poke**poke*

Author : *Ehem* Ok! Game kali ini adalah "Angkot keliling" decu! Peraturannya gampang kok! Berikut aturannya Decu~! *masih kejebak di dalem karung*

Pertama, para peserta harus jadi tukang angkot keliling dengan batas waktu 3 jam.

Kedua, peserta harus dapet penumpang sebanyak-banyaknnya kalo bisa minimal 5 orang aja.

Ketiga, penumpang yang tidak sampai tujuannya tidak dihitung.

Terakhir, yang mendapat penumpang lebih banyak adalah pemenangnya dan yang mendapat penumpang kurang dari batas minimal otomatis langsung kalah.

Akashi : *lempar gunting ke Author* Kayaknya lu pingin banget liat sungai kematian ya Thor~? *smirk*

Author : *ngehindar**Gulp* Te-tenang bro! Ka-Kalem men! Ka-Kalo menang kan bisa dapet 1 permohonan apa aja..?

Akashi : ...

Aomine : *Posisi duduk sambil dirantai di tiang* Dapetin angkotnya gimana thor?

Author : Itu terserah kalian aja yang penting kalian harus ngendarain angkot! (Mind : Fufufu.. Pokoknya daku mesti dapetin rekaman mereka jadi tukang angkot biar bisa nge-black mail mereka kalo ada apa-apa nanti!)

Akashi : *Dark aura* situ punya maksud lain ya thor? *smirk*

Author : E-Eh? E-engga kok.. *merinding disko*

Midorima : Pemenangnya dapet apapun permohonannnya terkabulkan bukan?

Author : Hai

Murasakibara : Kalo Hukumannya buat yang kalah?

Author : Fufufu~ H-I-M-I-T-S-U~ *dark aura menguar*

(*Di bangku penonton* Seirin : GO! KUROKO! KALAHIN KISEKI NO SEDAI!)

(Kaijo : KISE MATI AJA SONO!)

(Shutoku : TSUNDERE OHA-ASA MANIAK KAU HARUS MENANG!)

(TOU : BAKAHOMINE! AWAS LU KALO GA MENANG!)

(YOSEN : MURASAKIBARA! KALO MENANG, JUMLAH CEMILAN NAIK 3X LIPAT DARI BIASANYA!)

(RAKUZAN : AKASHI! BUNUH MEREKA BUNUH!)

Author : *Sweatdrop**pasang muka cengo*

Kuroko : Minna-san.. Aku akan berjuang demi kalian!

Kise : Nande?! Minna Hidoi -ssu!

Midorima : Gue ga tsundere -nodayo! *lempar bakiak ke penonton*

Aomine : SIAPA YANG BAKAHOMINE HAH?! LEPASIN NI RANTE! GUE MAU NGEBASMI TUH PARA HAMA(?)!

Murasakibara : CIUSAN?! TAMBAHIN JADI 5X LIPAT AJA YA?! *nawar?*

Akashi : Lu pada berani merintahin gue hah? Gue tambah menu latihan kalian jadi triple! *dark aura*

Author : BTW selama game berlangsung, tiap peserta akan di dampingi 1 kameramen yang akan merekam kalian selama di perjalanan jadi tukang angkot decu~!

Kisedai min Mura, Kuro : DEMI APUAAH?!

Midorima : Demi Oha-asa! gue ga terima dipermalukan gini!

Kise : Demi My Model Face! gue ga mau reputasiku sebagai model ancur!

Aomine : Demi Mai-chan! Gue ga mau muka gue tambah dihina parah gara-gara direkam jadi tukang angkot sial*n! Ga elit Men!

Akashi : Demi Hasami-chan! mending gue dapet berita rekaman "Seorang Akashi Seijuuro Nikah sama gunting" daripada berita rekaman "Seorang Akashi Seijuuro jadi tukang Angkot"! Gue ga sudi harga diri gue di injek-injek!

All min Mido, Ki, Ao, Aka : *sweatdrop*

Author : *Nyuekin* Baiklah Minna-san game akan di mulai dalam 3... 2... 1...

(Penonton : START!)

~~+Game Start+~~

Kuroko : *Ngilang pake Misdirection*

Kise : *Ngibrit*

Midorima : *Ngibrit pake pesawat jet(?) yang kebetulan lucky itemnya hari ini*

Murasakibara : *Jalan kaki sambil ngemil*

Aomine : Oi, Oi! Lepasin dulu ni rante! Gue mana bisa nyari angkot kalo di rante gini?! *masih di rantai*

Akashi : *Sigh* Itulah sebabnya orang-orang memanggilmu "Ahomine" karna kau memang orang bodoh yang ga bisa mikir pake akal. Aku kasihan padamu. *pasang muka males*

Aomine : lu sendiri kenapa ga keliling nyari angkot?!

Akashi : Ckckck Kau pikir aku siapa Daiki? Doraemon sini kau! *langsung muncul doraemon*

Author : Eh buset! Kok bisa Doraemon muncul di fandom Kurobas sih?! Balik sono ke alam'mu(?)!

Doraemon : Karena Akashi-sama memanggilku jadi aku datang. Ada perlu apa Akashi-sama?

Akashi : Keluarin "Pintu kemana saja" terus balik ke fandom'mu sono!

Doraemon : Wakarimashita. *ngeluarin "Pintu kemana saja"**langsung balik ke fandomnya sendiri*

Author : Su-Sugoi..

Akashi : *Ngibrit pake "Pintu kemana saja"*

Aomine : Cih! Gue ga mau kalah! UWOOOO! *Ngibrit bareng sama tiang yang masih kerantai sama dia*

Author : *Sweatdrop* Ba-baiklah permisa sampai dimanakah perkembangan para peserta kita ini~? Mari kita saksikan mereka bersama kameramen pendamping mereka di monitor ini~! para Kameramen tolong jelaskan bagaimana kondisi mahkluk-mahkluk ini~?

-In Kuroko Case-

Kameramen 1 : Baiklah Author-san, kondisi peserta Kuroko saat ini nampaknya... mengkhawatirkan.

Author : Eh?! Emang kenapa sama Kuro-kun?!

Kameramen 1 : ... Author-san bisa tanya langsung aja sama peserta Kuroko...

Author : *Ngeliat ke monitor nunjukin muka Kuroko yang... Galau?* A-Are? Do-Doushita Kuro-kun?

Kuroko : ... Author-san...

Author : H-Hai?

Kuroko : Aku benci kau.

Author : Why?!

Kuroko : Aku kan punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis.. gara-garanya aku ga dapet penumpang sama sekali karna disangka ga ada sopirnya.. kalo ada yang naik juga mereka pada kabur ketakutan karna nyangka aku setan angkot..

Author : *sweatdrop* A-Ah... Begitu ya... tenang saja Kuro-kun daku yakin pasti ada penumpang kok! Semangat ya? Seirin juga mendukungmu lho! Iya kan Seirin-tachi?

(Seirin : Benar Kuroko! Jangan gampang nyerah gitu dong!)

(Kagami : Kuroko, nanti kutraktir Vannila Milkshake! Don't Lose Your Hope Okay?!)

Kuroko : ..Author-san, Kagami-kun, Minna.. Arigatou... *angle smile*

Penonton : *Noblessed*

Author : *Noblessed* Ugghh... Kuro-kun terlalu imut... aku ga mau dia kalah..! *ngambil hape* psst... sewa beberapa orang buat naik angkotnya Kuro-kun.. Suruh mereka pura-pura jadi penumpang biasa aja.. cepat oke? *telpon diem-diem*

-In Kise Case-

Kameramen 2 : ...Ughh... Author-san...

Author : Hai~?

Kameramen 2 : Gue berhenti... Gue mau pulang aja deh..

Author : Ohh Mau berhenti terus pulang y- Eh? APUWAHHH?! KENAPA?!

Kameramen 2 : Gue ga kuat sama mahkluk ini thor! Gue hampir mati didesek-desek sama fansnya di angkot nih! Liat aja noh! *kameramen nunjukin angkot kise yang penuh pake banget dan ga bisa jalan gara-gara dikerumuni fans-fans Kise*

Fans 1 : Kyaaa! Ga nyangka ketemu sama Kise Ryouta!

Fans 2 : Ryouta-sama jadilah pacarku!

Fans 3 : Oi! Jangan dorong-dorong dong!

Fans 4 : Kise-chan kenapa jadi tukang angkot? Apa karna coba ganti image ya?

Kise : Si-Siapapun! To-tolong aku!

Author &amp; penonton : *sweatdrop*

-In Midorima Case-

Kameramen 3 : Kameramen 3 disini untuk melapor. Kondisi Peserta Midorima Shintaro

sepertinya berhasil mendapatkan lebih dari batas minimal.

Author : Huwa~~ Sugoi~~! Kok bisa? Tolong jelaskan lebih rinci kondisinya.

Kameramen 3 : Etto... Itu karena kapal jet yang berupa Lucky Itemnya membantu angkot melaju dengan kecepatan yang hebat hingga menarik perhatian banyak penumpang.

Author : ... Taka-kun, selama ini Mido-kun pernah bawa Lucky Item apa aja sih? Terus gimana bawanya tuh?

(Takao : Shin-chan emang suka bawa Lucky Item yang aneh-aneh sih. Contohnya dia malah pernah bawa singa ke sekolah pake rantai.)

Author : ... Darimana tuh anak dapet singa?

(Takao : Kalo ga salah dia nyulik tuh singa dari kebun binatang.)

Author : *Pasang emot -_-*

-In Aomine Case-

Kameramen 4 : Kondisi Bakahomine saat ini suram seperti kehidupannya yang MADESU *smile*

Author : Emangnya ada apa?

Kameramen 4 : Silahkan anda liat sendiri

Aomine : Neng! Angkot neng? *ngedadak pake logat Sunda?*

Perempuan : E-Engga makasih! *langsung kabur*

Aomine : Angkot-angkot! Siapa yang mau naik angkot? Angkot Tokyo-Kyoto! Mas mau naik angkot?*udah terbiasa jadi tukang angkot?*

Pria : H-Hiii! A-Ampun bang! S-Saya masih sayang nyawa! Saya punya istri dan 7 anak bang! Jangan bunuh saya bang! A-Abang preman baek-baek'an? Nih saya kasih jam tangan saya aja deh! *Langsung ngibrit secelat kilat*

Aomine : Buset.. gue di bilang preman? Buta kali ni orang. Segitu muka gue cakep gini. Saking cakepnya orang-orang pada ga berani tuh ngedeketin gue. *sigh* jadi orang cakep yang populer itu susah ya... *Pede tingkat langit(?)**geleng-geleng kepala*

All min Kisedai : ... (Mind : Orang-orang pada ga berani ngedeketin lu gara-gara muka lo yang dekil plus sangar kayak preman Ahomine-kun)

-In Murasakibara Case-

Kameramen 5 : Author-san, sepertinya peserta yang satu ini tidak akan pernah jadi pemenang deh..

Author : hah? Kok bisa?

Kameramen 5 : Itu karena badannya yang kelewat gede ga muat di angkot.

Murasakibara : Ukkhh... Aku... ga... bisa... masuk.. ke.. angkot..! *berusaha masuk angkot*

All min Kisedai : *pasang emot -_-*

-In Akashi Case-

Kameramen 6 : ...

Author : ...

Penonton : ...

Author : ... Kameramen 6...

Kameramen 6 : ... H-Hai...?

Author : Kameramu ga ada rusak kan? Ini bukan rekayasa... kan?

Kameramen 6 : ... Hai...

Author : Ja... Gambar ini maksudnya apa..? *nunjuk ke monitor yang menggambarkan Akashi.. nodongin guntingnya ke penumpang?!*

Akashi : Hey kau!

Laki-laki : H-Hai?

Akashi : Mau kemana lo sekarang?

Laki-laki : Ma-Mau pu-pulang k-ke K-Ky-Kyoto.. (mind : Gile ni anak! Serem bingit!)

Akashi : Ohh kalo gitu lebih baik kusarankan (baca : perintah) lo naik angkot ini. **Mau kan~? ***nodongin pake gunting*

Laki-laki : *Gulp* H-Hai... (mind : Emak~~! Tolong gue mak!)

Kameramen 6 : E-Eto... Se-Seperti yang anda lihat, Sa-Saat ini Peserta Akashi Seijuuro se-sedang menjalani tugasnya sebagai supir angkot...

All min Kisedai : ... (mind : "MENJALANI TUGAS SEBAGAI SUPIR ANGKOT" GIMANA?! ORANG PENUMPANGNYA PADA DI TODONG SEMUA PAKE GUNTING SAMA SETAN CEBOL MERAH JUGA?!) *Pada teriak batin semua*

Akashi : Aku tau Author dan penonton yang sedang menontonku sedang berpikir yang engga-engga saat ini.

All min Kisedai : ?! (Mind : KOK TAUK?! EMANGNYA DIA ESP APA?!)

Akashi : Kalian pikir aku siapa hah? Aku bukan ESP. Aku adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Tidak ada hal yang mustahil bagiku. Aku harap kalian siap akan hukuman yang kupersiapkan. Know Your Place!

All min Kisedai : (Mind : YANDERE!AKASHI KELWATAN SEREM! KAMI-SAMA TOLONGIN KEWARASAN KAMI~!")

~~+End Game+~~

Author : Etto... Game selesai! Baiklah minna-san, kita lihat hasil perjuangan dari para peserta kita ini!

Jumlah penumpang yang di dapat :

Kuroko Tetsuya : 5 penumpang sampai di tujuan (karna diem-diem dibantu author), 0 penumpang tidak sampai tujuan, total 5 poin.

Kise Ryouta : 0 penumpang sampai tujuan, 392 penumpang tidak sampai tujuan, total 0 poin. (Karna semua gara-gara fansnya sendiri)

Midorima Shintaro : 23 penumpang sampai tujuan, 37 penumpang tidak sampai tujuan, total 23 poin. (karna kelewat kecepetan dengan jetnya, banyak penumpang yang kelewatan jauh dari tempat tujuannya)

Aomine Daiki : 0 penumpang sampai tujuan, 0 penumpang tidak sampai tujuan, total 0 poin. (Karna pada ketakutan ngeliat muka bang Mine)

Murasakibara Atsushi : 0 penumpang sampai tujuan, 0 penumpang tidak sampai tujuan, total 0 poin. (Karna dia ga bisa ngendarain angkot yang ga muat untuknya)

Akashi Seijuuro : 100 penumpang sampai tujuan, 0 penumpang tidak sampai tujuan, total 100 poin. (Tentu saja karna dia nodongin penumpangnya sendiri sih..)

Author : Baiklah! Peserta yang akan mendapat keinginannya terkabul adalah Akashi Seijuuro dengan total genap 100 poin! Peserta yang kalah dan akan mendapatkan hukumannya adalalah Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, dan Murasakibara Atsushi!

Midorima : Hukuman mereka apa thor?

Author : Fufufu.. Hukumannya adalah HARUS menjauhi hal yang disukainya selama 1 round kedepan dari sekarang juga!

Ki,Ao,Mura : ...HAHHHH?! TIDAAKKK!

Kise : ENGGA MAU! GUE WOGAH PISAH SAMA KUROKOCCHI! HUWEE! *meluk kuroko**dilemparin gunting*

Akashi : Mati kau Ryouta. *dark aura*

Murasakibara : GUE GA TERIMA DI PISAHIN SAMA MAIBOU, COOKIE, CHIPS, IC- *Dibekep Himuro yang turun ke panggung*

Himuro : Terimalah hukumannya Atsushi. *nyita cemilan Murasakibara*

Murasakibara : GA MAU! GA TERIMA! *diseret-seret Himuro keluar panggung barengan sama anggota Yosen yang lain*

Aomine : TIDAKKK! APALAH GUNANYA AKU HIDUP TANPA ENGKAU, MAI-CHAN?! *nge'puitis(?)*

Momoi : *Turun dari kursi penonton* Dasar Dai-chan Mesum! *lempar batu raksasa(?)*

All min Ao : Hidupmu memang ga ada gunanya Ahomine/Ahomine-kun/Ahominecchi/AhoMine-chin/Dakian-chan.

Aomine : URUSE! MENDING GUE MATI DARIPADA HARUS BERPISAH DENGAN MAI-CHWAN! *Alay MODE : On**nge'dramatisir ria(?)*

All min Ao : ya udah ga usah Idup, mati aja sono!

Aomine : ... GUE.. GUE BENCI LU PADA! GUE MAU MAIN BASKET AJA SENDIRI! *ngibrit dengan adegan slow motion Ahomine menangis dengan lebaynya*

all min Aomine : *sweatdrop ngeliat Ahomine yang terlalu lebay*

Author : *Sigh* abaikan aja yang tadi.. So, Aka-kun mau minta permohonan apa?

Akashi : Hmm.. Aku ingin semua orang menuruti APAPUN perintah yang kuberikan seterusnya. *smirk*

All min Ao, Author, Aka : HAH?!

Author : Hmm.. coba ulangi sekali lagi permohonannya?

Akashi : Aku bilang "Aku ingin semua orang menuruti APAPUN perintah yang kuberikan-

Author : *Motong omongan akashi* selama 1 round kedepan namun permohonan ini tidak berlaku pada Author.

Akashi : Ap-

Author : *Motong lagi* Ok! Permohonan dikabulkan!

Akashi : Tunggu du-

Author : *Motong lagi* Game Round 1 telah selesai decu! Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah me'review, fav, dan follow FF ini decu! Kritik dan saran akan selalu diterima kapan saja!

Akashi : Oi! *lempar gunting*

Author : *ngehindar* Mulai sekarang kotak pertanyaan untuk chara disini telah dibuka beserta request seputar game baik berupa jenis game, aturan game, maupun hukuman game pada round-round yang akan datang!

Akashi : Thor! *lempar katana(?)*

Author : *nangkep katana* Mohon maaf bila ada banyak kekurangan di FF ini serta kelambatan daku buat meng'update chapter selanjutnya decu! Karna bulan ini daku diperpadat waktunya buat belajar untuk ulangan plus berbagai macam tugas decu! Karna itu juga chapter kali ini diperpanjang decu! *bow* Kuro-kun! Mido-kun! tolong tutup ya...? *ngibrit*

Akashi : Tunggu Auth- UGGHH! *Di Ignite pass kai Kuroko*

Kuroko : Akashi-kun diam saja di situ. *facepalm* Minna-san To Be Continued.

Midorima : *sweatdrop* P-Please fav, follow and review this weird FF -nodayo.

Kuro, Mido : See you next time! /-nodayo!

Sementara itu...

Aomine : *Galau level dewa(?)* ... Aku benci kalian... Da aku mah apa atuh? *ngedadak OOC(?)* the only one who can comfort me is... no one...


End file.
